Study 1 and study 2 will determine if a 5-HT3 antagonist, Ondansetron, a drug which shows promise in animal studies in alleviating problems associated with drugs of abuse (e.g., withdrawal symptomatology on cessation), reduces cigarette withdrawal symptomatology and, in study 2, the cognitive psychomotor deficits often associated with acute cigarette abstinence.